ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates of the Caribbean 3: The Darkest Hour
'Pirates 3: The Darkest Hour '''is a 2019 swashbuckler fantasy action adventure film, which is a remake of the 2007 film Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and sequel to the 2016 film ''Pirates of the Caribbean '' and it's 2018 follow-up ''Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Chest of the Abyss . The film stars Robert Downey Jr., Henry Cavill, Rosamund Pike and Gary Oldman among others, was directed by Martin Campbell with music by James Horner. Plot In an attempt to gain total control of the seas, mass executions of pirates and pirate sympathizers are held in Port Royale on the orders of Lord Cutler Beckett. A young cabin is led to the gallows and begins to sing the old pirate shanty "Hoist the Colours" and is soon joined by the entire assembly. After the prisoners are hanged, it is revealed that song is to compel the Nine Pirate Lords to convene at Shipwreck Cove to counter Beckett's War on Piracy. Captain Hector Barbossa accompanies Elizabeth Swann to Singapore to meet with Pirate Lord Sao Feng, where they reveal that the late Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, never appointed a successor before his death. Teague seeks a ship from Feng, along with a rare map he possesses which will take them to Davy Jones' Locker, where Jack' soul has been taken. Feng appears ready to agree until he spots the tattoo of a man in a bath washing off, revealing him to be a spy. Hiding just beneath the floorboards, Joshamee Gibbs and Will Turner, along with their motley crew, toss Barbossa and Elizabeth weapons. Barbossa realizes that the supposed spy is not with them, at which point soldiers of the East India Trading Company charge in and open fire. A battle erupts between them and the pirates. After slipping away, Feng agrees to give them a ship and the charts. The crew depart Singapore on the Hai Peng, joined by Jack's former lover Tia Dalma, where Will becomes frustrated with the cryptic instructions on the map. Meanwhile, a pirate ship is obliterated by the Flying Dutchman, captained by Davy Jones, who has all survivors killed. Beckett arrives on the Dutchman and expresses his dissatisfaction with Jones' approach, as their is no one left to question. He decides to have the Dead Man's Chest, the chest containing Jones' heart, brought on board the Dutchman and warns Jones that he could take his life at any given moment. The Hai Peng finally reaches the world's end, leaving the crew clueless as to where to go next. Teague replies straight ahead and plunges the ship over the edge, taking the screaming crew down into the abyss. They soon wake up on a beach, shocked to find that they survived, although the Hai Peng has been lost. Tia Dalma recognizes that they have fallen into Davy Jones' Locker. The group conduct search and happen upon the Black Pearl, as well as Captain Jack, who at first mistakes them for hallucinations. After convincing him that they are real, the crew climb onto the Black Pearl and set sail for the mortal realm. Barbossa reveals that he believes that the Pearl belongs to him, while Jack thinks the ship is his. While the two argue, they near the boundary between the two worlds. The crew are filled with shock and awe when they see numerous people floating past in lifeboats. Tia Dalma reveals that they are the souls of the dead, who must make their own way to the afterlife as Davy Jones no longer ferries them. Among them Elizabeth spots her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, revealing that he was executed by Beckett. In spite of Elizabeth's pleas for him to come aboard the Pearl, her father calmly promises to give her love to her mother, and then drifts away. Elizabeth is left devastated. Still hallucinatory, Jack is able to decipher the map's instructions "Up is down" and tricks the crew into the rocking the ship until it turns over just as the sun goes down, transporting them back to the world of the living. They then land on a nearby island to reach the fresh water spring there. Sao Feng then arrives on board the Empress. The crew are at first happy to see him, but it turns out to be an ambush. Feng has led the Endeavour, Beckett's ship, right to them. Feng apologizes, claiming that he had to no choice. Jack is taken to the Endeavour and brought before Beckett, while Beckett's right hand man Ian Mercer claims that both the Pearl and the Empress are now property of the East India Trading Company. The pirates incite a revolt and open fire on the Endeavour, allowing Jack to escape, and he flees with the rest of the crew on the Pearl. However, Elizabeth is left in Feng's custody on board the Empress. Feng has Elizabeth dressed in an traditional Chinese outfit and reveals that he thinks she is the reincarnation of Calypso, the Goddess of the Sea. Elizabeth decides to play along, until Feng forcibly kisses her. Suddenly, the Empress is rocked by a cannon blast from the Flying Dutchman. Feng is impaled by a large chunk of wood through the chest, and uses his dying words to appoint Elizabeth the captain of the Empress. The ship is then captured by the Dutchman's crew, and Elizabeth and her new crew are imprisoned on the brig of the Dutchman. Elizabeth is shocked to see Admiral James Norrington, her former fiancé, who stole the heart of Davy Jones from her and gave it to Beckett in an exchange for a promotion. He is regretful of his actions, and swears that he knew nothing of Governor Swann's death. Seeking redemption, Norrington releases the crew from their cells and has them escape by climbing across the line connecting the Dutchman to the Empress, which is being towed behind it. However, they are spotted and Jones is alerted. Norrington shares one final kiss with Elizabeth and tells her that their paths have been crossed but never joined. She flees, with him promising to follow, but he instead shoots the line, preventing the crew from coming back to the ship to help him and risk recapture or worse. Jones arrives and Norrington valiantly fights him, but is fatally stabbed. Jones keeps Norrington's sword for himself. Meanwhile, the other Pirate Lords arrive at Shipwreck Cove to hold their meeting and discuss their best course of action. As they debate, Jack points out that Sao Feng hasn't even arrived yet, at which point Elizabeth enters and reveals that she has taken his place as Pirate Lord. She backs the idea of fighting Beckett, but Barbossa notes that, as per the Pirate Code, only the Pirate King can declare war. The pirates decide to hold a vote, but the first eight lords vote for themselves. Jack unexpectedly breaks the stalemate by putting in a second vote for Elizabeth. However, she still could not be the king. However, an shadowed figure appears form an nearby door, just to be revealed as Edward Teague, Jack Sparrow's father, the keeper of the code, who votes on Elizabeth, making her the Pirate King. With Beckett's fleet, led by Jones, closing in on Shipwreck Cove, Elizabeth declares war. Later, Jack reunites with his father, who grants him an good luck. The pirates gather their forces and prepare themselves, but are discouraged when they see the sheer size of the enemy fleet. Elizabeth gives a rousing speech, ending with the order to "Hoist the Colours" and the pirates cheer. Tia Dalma attempts to conjure a maelstrom to sink the Dutchman, but it is unsuccessful. A fierce maelstrom does form, and a battle erupts between the Pearl and the Dutchman above it, while the other various pirate crews go to war with the East India Trading Company ships. Beckett merely observes from a safe distance. After Barbossa discovers that Tia Dalma is in fact, Calypso, she tries to kill them, but is taken by the crew. She is used as an bait to the davy jones crew, and ultimatelys gets killed by her own magic, exploding. Jack jumps onto the Dutchman to find and stab the heart of Davy Jones. Jones kills Mercer, who holds the key, only to find that Jack has stolen the chest. The two ascend the ship's mast and duel each other as the battle rages around them. Back on the Pearl, Will observes that due to Beckett's interference, he and Elizabeth never did marry each other. Barbossa marries them in the midst of the battle before they head over to the Dutchman to help Jack. Will also wants to free his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, who is a member of Jones' crew and is locked deep within in the brig. In the chaos he escapes however. Jack retrieves the key and opens the chest, while Jones comes at him with Norrington's sword. Jack smashes the sword just as Will and Elizabeth arrive. Jones overpowers Will and fatally stabs him, much to the horror of the others. Enraged, Bootstrap lunges and Jones and violently attacks him. Will picks up Norrington's broken sword, while Jones throws Bootstrap overboard. He manages to catch onto a rope and pulls himself back on board, while Jones corners Jack. Jack suddenly slides the heart across the deck toward Will, allowing him to stab it. Jones then falls over the edge of the ship into the maelstrom, while Will also succumbs to his wounds. With the badly damaged Dutchman about to sink, Jack grabs the hysterical Elizabeth and drags her back to the Pearl. The Dutchman's crew gathers around Bootstrap as he kneels by his son, chanting that the Dutchman must have a captain. Bootstrap pulls out and a knife and cuts Will's heart out just as the ship disappears into the ocean. Meanwhile, numerous ships from Beckett's fleet has been sunk, but now the Endeavour is plowing toward the Pearl. The crew prepare themselves for the worst. Suddenly, the Dutchman rises once again. Beckett smirks, as now the Pearl hasn't got a chance. However, the two ships instead surround the Endeavour. The new captain of the Dutchman appears on the deck; Will Turner., as the cursed crew, becames human once again. Both ships open fire and destroy the Endeavour, killing Beckett. The remainder of his fleet retreat, and the pirates are victorious. Elizabeth decides to go with Will, who must now ferry the souls of the dead to the next life, and says her final goodbyes to the crew of the Black Pearl. She and Will then sail off on the Dutchman together. The rest of the pirate fleet disperse, joined by former Trading Company guards Murtogg and Mullroy, who have rejected their old way of living and chosen to become pirates. The Black Pearl docks in Tortuga, where Jack picks up two beautiful ladies. He returns to the port to find that Gibbs has fallen asleep, allowing Barbossa and the rest of the crew to steal the Pearl. Jack and Gibbs have a farewell before Jack leaves Gibbs with the women. Meanwhile, Barbossa gathers his new crew and reveals that he still has one of Sao Feng's charts, which reveals the location of the Fountain of Youth. He opens the map to find that Jack has cut out the center and curses his name. The film ends on Jack sailing away into the sunset in a dinghy, singing to himself and drinking a bottle of rum. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Jack Sparrow *Henry Cavill as Will Turner *Rosamund Pike as Elizabeth Swann *Gary Oldman as Hector Barbossa *Liam Neeson as Davy Jones *Ken Watnabe as Sao Feng *Brad Dourif as Edward Teague *Hugo Weaving as Bootstrap Bill Turner *Toby Jones as Lord Cutter Beckett *Tandie Newton as Calypso *Alfred Molina as Joshamee Gibbs *Alice Braga as Anamaria *Peter Dinklage as Marty *Ian McKellen as Cotton *Leo Ku as Tai Huang *Thomas Sangster as Raggetti *Timothy Spall as Pintel *Simon Pegg and Nick Frost as Murtogg and Mullroy *Ben Kingsley as Ammand *Irrfan Khan as Sumbhajee Angria *Vincent Cassel as Chevalle *Peter Mensha as Jocard *Edward James Olmos as Eduardo Villanueva *Doug Jones as Maccus *Andy Serkis as Koleniko *Christopher Lee as Very Old Man Category:Live-action films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Disney films Category:Fantasy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Articles by Yan Silva Galan Category:2019